


Taste of Heaven

by Eseli



Series: Submissive Alastor [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Analingus, Aphrodisiacs, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Al, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Angel, Verbal Humiliation, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli
Summary: Alastor once again submits himself to another’s sexual whims.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Submissive Alastor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554553
Comments: 27
Kudos: 420





	Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear: There ain’t no love here folks, just lust. Just smutty, smutty self-indulgent lust.
> 
> Minimal editing was done with this one, because I wanted to post it before I forgot (I've had it sitting on my computer for over a week oops).

“Ohhhhh fuuuuck~ Alastor~” Angel moaned as he lazily thrust up into Al’s mouth, “Fuck, that feels amazing!”

After all the denied sexual advances, Angel had thought he was shit out of luck trying to bed Alastor. Imagine his surprise when he came back to his room to find the Radio Demon high on aphrodisiacs on his bed asking to be dominated. Fucking fine by him! In a heart beat he had been on Al, devouring his mouth while shifting him around and pulling out a few toys from around his mess of bed sheets.

Alastor had felt himself pushed and pulled back and forth by three sets of hands, drug-addled brain not completely sure exactly what was happening until he was on the floor with his arms tied behind his back and Angel’s thighs tightly wrapped around his head. His jacket and Angel’s clothes had also disappeared at some point. He had to hand it to him, the spider was efficient.

Hands were all over wherever they could reach on Alastor: fondling his ears, pulling his hair, one cupping his cheek, two digging nails into his back. There was so much stimulation that it was dizzying. The only thing grounding him was the cock in his mouth and the eye contact Angel was forcing him to maintain.

“Fuck Al, didn’t realize that you’d prefer to suck my dick when we met, haha~ Ohhhh!~” Angel moaned, eyelashes fluttering as he forced himself to keep his eyes on Alastor. “Pegged ya for a virgin with the way ya acted before, but you gotta have had a lot of experience suckin’ dick if you’re this fuckin good~” He stroked Alastor’s cheek with his thumb.

The deer whined in the back of his throat, reveling in the treatment but desperately needing some attention to his own dick.

“Hm? Ya need somethin’?~” Angel pulled him of his dick, enjoying watching the other take a moment to catch his breath.

“Please…”

“Please what?~”

“I need…” Alastor really didn’t want to say it. It was too filthy to say. He was already starting to beg, couldn’t that be enough?

Angel leaned down so their faces were inches apart, “gotta tell me what ya need, baby, or else I can’t give it to ya~” He slowly trailed kisses along Al’s cheek and jaw, giving him a moment to gather himself.

“I… I need… attention…” Hopefully that was good enough?

“Where?~” Nope. Not good enough for Angel. He wanted to hear Al say exactly what he wanted, “and ya better ask politely too, you’re a john with manners ain’t ya?”

“P-please…” This was so humiliating. “I… need…” He was begging a _whore_ to touch him. “I need attention… ah…” Angel looking him in the eyes with that smirk stretched across his face was making it more difficult to get the words out; it was making him feel needier. “down…” He physically swallowed as he swallowed his pride. “down between… m-my legs…”

“Eh, close enough,” Angel shrugged and dug his boot into Alastor’s dick. A moan was forced out of Al as he keeled forward into Angel’s crotch, trying to buck into the relieving pressure. The spider took the opportunity to frot against Alastor’s cheek, “don’t forget what you’re supposed to be doin’ babe~”

Al lifted his head to look up at Angel, taking a second to remember what the other meant before it clicked. He looked down to the dick in front of him and started tonguing it, ravishing it with licks and open-mouthed kisses.

Angel let him continue on like that for a couple minutes before forcing him to take his dick again, enjoying the warm heat surrounding him, “oh fuuuuck Al, I’m gonna cum soon~” he warned as he grabbed the deer by the horns and thrust into his mouth. It didn’t take long for Angel to scream out his name and empty himself right down Al’s throat.

Everything was still for a moment while Angel came down from his high. He glanced down to see Alastor’s ears folded back as the deer demon tried to hump Angel’s boot with little success.

“Oh no~ That’s right, you still haven’t cum yet, have you?~” Angel yanked Alastor off his dick and shoved him backwards. Lifting his foot to look down at his handy work, he grinned. “Ya said ya wanna be used, right? You a masochist, too?” He looked Al in the eye, who immediately turned his gaze elsewhere. “Fuckin nailed it.”

Angel leant down and Al felt something slide around his dick and tighten. His gaze snapped down to see that Angel had put a ring around his cock. Oh dear.

“I’m sure with all those drugs in your system you ain’t gonna go soft on me for a while, but this’ll still make things a hella lot worse for you… and then make the release that much better, trust me~” Angel grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him down to the floor, straddling Alastor’s waist. “I’m gonna make such a mess outta you~” he promised sweetly as he held Al’s chin with his fingertips, then planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

Suddenly Angel was down between his legs with a lubed finger up his ass. Damn that spider. His other hands had been busy while Al had been distracted and ohhhh now there were two fingers stretching him out.

“How’s that feel, babe? I didn’t wanna hog all the fun of getting plugged, so I figured I should take care of you before I start my ride~” Angel said, two of his hands pushing Al’s legs up to give himself more room to work.

Alastor didn’t quite catch all of that, too distracted by the magic Angel’s fingers were working inside of him. His back arched and he let out a long moan as Angel’s long tongue was added to the mix and _oh god it was prehensile_.

The Radio Demon let out a muffled scream, covering his mouth with his own conjured tentacle to keep from making too much noise. He had almost cum! He had been so close! But that godforsaken ring had gotten in the way. Oh, this was gonna be horrible. Suffering. Excellent.

By the time Angel finished stretching Alastor he had had four fingers inside him along with his tongue. Licking his lips, he laughed to see that the deer had gagged himself. “Really don’t wanna make noise that bad, huh? Haha, whatever floats your boat~ Anyways… let’s get you filled up~”

Alastor’s eyes widened at the sight of the large dildo Angel held up for him to see. It looked like a comically large screw; like a toy that would be used as a prop in a children’s play. He tried his best to stay still as he watched Angel lower it between his legs and press it to his entrance, but he couldn’t help but flinch when he started to press and twist it in.

“Relaaax~” Angel gently rubbed the inside of Alastor’s thigh to distract him, “it’s gonna feel _so good_ once I get it all the way in, you just gotta take a deep breath and relax~ I can’t get it in any farther if you don’t.” He knew Al probably wouldn’t care about it hurting, but if he clenched too much then there was no way the damn thing was going any further. As soon as he thought he could, he twisted the screw in a bit more only to have Al tighten up on him again. “Oh, come on,” he huffed, “fine, let’s see if this helps.”

Alastor yelped as he felt Angel suddenly deepthroat him in one go. Oh. _OH_. That felt amazing. And his teeth grazing his skin felt wonderful.

With the deer now far more distracted by the warmth on his dick, Angel had a much easer time of twisting the screw further and further into Alastor until it was all the way in. He made a disgusting slurping noise as he pulled off Al’s dick. “Therrrre we gooo~ All in, as promised~”

Angel climbed up onto his quivering partner, rubbing his crack along Al’s bound cock. “Mmm~ Ready for the main course?” he asked as he gave Alastor a sloppy kiss on the cheek and slowly lowered himself down onto his dick. “OHH~ Oh yeah~ Fuck you’re stretching me so good!~ Ohhhh~” He took a moment to simply enjoy the feeling of being full of something organic. It felt like it had been ages since he had last had sex with another person.

Moment over, Angel reached behind himself to press a button at the base of the dildo, bringing it to life inside Alastor and making him buck up into Angel in surprise. “OH FUCK YES!~”

What felt like ages of Angel riding him as wanton moans pouring from his lips passed by, Alastor losing himself to the feeling of his orgasm being denied over and over again as Angel denied himself. All the stimulation was beginning to drive Alastor out of his mind and he was biting deeply into the tentacle covering his mouth in an effort to deal with it. It seemed like such a simple set up, and yet it was tearing him apart bit by bit.

Alastor was sure he was going to black out from the pleasure.

“Come for me, Alastor!~” was the only warning he got before Angel popped the cock ring open.

It felt like a wire that had been pulled too tight inside of him had suddenly snapped, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train as Angel came all over him at the same time.

Then he did black out.

* * *

There were gentle fingers combing through his hair and the sound of someone quietly humming when Alastor came to, and arms loosely wrapped around him. He wasn’t horny anymore, but the aphrodisiacs must have still lingered in his system as he didn’t mind the feeling of someone else touching him. His eyes cracked open to see Angel leaning over him, propped up by the many pillows of his bed.

“Hey there, how ya feelin?” Angel asked him softly.

Alastor blinked at him as he continued to process what had happened since blacking out… what he estimated to have been about three hours ago. Had this whore really sat with him that long?

Hm. Perhaps not? He noted that while they were both clean of any bodily fluids, he no longer had any clothes on and they were both under the covers of Angel’s bed. Well, whether or not Angel had had any fun with his unconscious body didn’t bother him too much.

He shifted slightly to get more comfortable and realized that one: his ass was rid of the screw but hurt like hell. And two: Angel’s chest fluff made an amazing pillow. How tempting it was to just fall asleep again here, but he knew he’d shred Angel for touching him after the drugs wore off. What a shame.

Angel chuckled as Al nuzzled into his tits a bit more, “I’ll take that as your feelin pretty comfy.” He scratched Al’s scalp lightly behind one of his fluffy ears, “ya can stay as long as ya wanna. I ain’t got anywhere to be but here and you’re handsome enough that I don’t mind.”

Well, maybe he could stay for just a few minutes more. Just until the strength returned to his limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Angel loves aftercare as much as he does actual sex, and that if he likes his partner of the evening enough then he'll gladly revel in it for a long time.
> 
> On another note: heheh, talk about getting screwed, am I right? ;D
> 
> Feel free to message me about Hazbin stuff on here or on Twitter.  
> Twitter is @GlitchedLullaby, I'm also on the HH Fan Discord under the same name~ (I post my smut in the adult fancontent channel there, too)


End file.
